Closed
by Risika Redfern
Summary: Claire and Myrnin are locked in Oliver's basement together. What happens when they're left alone...and what does she realise? Dialogue fic, please R&R. First fic in English. Wrote for Vicky 199416's challenge


**Hi, this is my first MV fic and it's in English. It's a MyrninxClaire and it's entirely in dialogue. Enjoy!**

Closed by Oliver

"For God's sake! Claire, get your ankle away from my ribs!"

"It's not my fault! If you didn't argue, then Oliver wouldn't lock us here and I wouldn't stuck in this place with you!"

"I'm your boss; you should speak to me with respect!"

"And you are also a crazy blood sucker, so I don't have to be nice! Beside it's only your fault – not mine!"

"What?"

"I learnt from you."

"…"

Half an hour later:

"Myrnin?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been rude. Do you think that Amelie will find us quickly?"

"I don't know, my little Claire. It depends on how quickly she talks with Oliver, and, as you know, they don't like each other very much."

"So we're stuck here?"

"Yes, that what I tried to tell you. You should listen to older, wiser people, even if they are crazy blood suckers, as your generation likes to call us."

"I said I'm sorry! Myrnin!"

"What?"

"Take your hand from my leg! It doesn't help!"

"Then you should take your wrist from my head!"

"I can't! You know that there is not enough space for us to move!"

"Claire, can you shout your mouth, even for few minutes?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I… well… I don't like dark places and it's also very small."

"You are scared, little Claire?"

"Of course! It's what I just said! What about that your "listen to others"?"

"That older than you. So you are not afraid of when you are alone with a vampire, who could get hungry, but because of darkness…it's more than slightly amusing that you have your fears backwards, little one!"

"It's not funny! Myrnin stop laughing or I will… I will…"

"You will what, little Claire?"

"I will scream for Michael!"

"Yes, it's really good idea human. But I have news for you: we are in Oliver's basement."

"I know. You could help me you know?"

Two hours later:

"Myrnin?"

"Yes, Claire?"

"I'm hungry and tired… Can you ask Oliver to let us out from here?"

"I'm afraid he is working up there, so my answer is: "no"."

"But you have better hearing than humans!"

"Yes, but Oliver is… well… Sort of mad at me?"

"Tell me you are kidding!"

"Well, no…why else are we in here?"

"Why, for god's sake, am I stuck with that vampire, whom Oliver hates? Of all vampires in Morganville, Amelie makes me work with you!"

"Because I'm working on cases not any other vampire could dream of...and, after all, you _did_ partake in the insulting of Oliver."

"I can't believe that Ada can like you, even fall in love with you!"

"Why can't you?"

"Because… um…. I…"

"Very interesting... Looks like the smartest kid I ever met, speaks like Monica Morrell when she's asked something pensive."

"How dare you!"

"It's true, my dear Claire."

"Myrnin!"

"Woman! Can you please shut up and stop screaming in my ear?"

"I'm sorry."

-Still. You must continue talking, even to apologize?"

"Yep, I have to. I mean, I'm in a dark and scary place with a vampire who likes to bite people!"

"Is there a chance that I can make you stop talking?"

"Well, to be honest Shane knows a way to shut me up."

"Interesting. So what your knight in silver armor do to make you stop talking?"

"Well, not only Shane, Eve's brother, Jason also does it…sometimes."

"So what is that?"

"They kiss me…."

"Interesting…you cheat on your boyfriend with your best friend's brother…"

"Myrnin?"

"What?"

"Why you are touching my face?"

"You are smart, my little Claire; you can solve this problem yourself."

"Myr….."

Fifteen minutes later:

"You were lying on the light switch all this time and you didn't even know it?"

"I thought it was your finger!"

"My hand is on your face stupid, immature girl!"

"Myrnin, look! We can open this door from here!"

"Yes, I can see this, but I think we should carry on what we were doing before…it was more than slightly enjoyable, plus it had the added bonus that you didn't speak."

"Gladly"

At the same time in the Glass House:

"Shane?"

"What, Mike?"

"Where is Claire?"

"She hasn't come back yet?"

"If she was home, why would I ask you, dumbass?"

"Michael!"

"So where is your girlfriend?"

"She must have stayed longer with Myrnin. Don't panic. He takes care of here, even though I don't like it. Amelie's orders."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts, Mike. She's with me and she's not gonna cheat. You know that."


End file.
